You're so Tempting!
by ninopyon
Summary: Temari meminta bantuan Shikamaru untuk menguncir rambutnya. Namun, ada yang membuat Shikamaru salah fokus terhadap Temari. Bad Summary lol. Rate: M for safety. Warning: OOC, Typo, slight Lemon, Pemilihan kata yang tidak baik, dll. Cover by me.


**You're so Tempting!**

 **Disclaimer:** © Naruto Shippuden by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate:** M for safety

 **Warning:** OOC, Typo, slight Lemon, Pemilihan kata yang tidak baik, dll

 **Cover by me**

 **Selamat Membaca**

* * *

"Dengan ini, pertemuan lima kage hari ini kita akhiri. Terima kasih atas kehadiran para kage dalam acara rapat bulanan ini." Pria dengan ciri khas masker yang selalu dikenakannya mengakhiri sebuah acara pertemuan rapat Lima Kage hari ini.

Semenjak berakhirnya perang shinobi beberapa tahun lalu, rapat bulanan antara lima negara sering dilaksanakan. Namun, kali ini kebetulan giliran desa Konoha yang menjadi tempat dilaksanakannya pertemuan rapat lima negara ini.

Suasana di ruang rapat pun menjadi lebih rileks dibandingkan beberapa menit yang lalu. Meja bundar dan beberapa kursi sebagai tempat duduk untuk para Kage di setiap negaranya, dan beberapa kertas yang berserakan di meja yang berisikan laporan terbaru situasi dari setiap negara. Tak disangka, sudah sekitar lima jam rapat berlangsung diruangan tersebut. Langit pun sudah semakin gelap menandakan bahwa sudah memasuki waktu malam.

"Saya tidak menyangka bahwa rapat kali ini berlangsung lebih lama dari biasanya dan waktu pun sudah menunjukkan malam hari. Sebagai permintaan maaf, kami sudah menyediakan beberapa penginapan untuk digunakan oleh para Kage beserta pendampingnya."

* * *

 **Penginapan Konoha**

Setelah beberapa jam menghabiskan waktu di ruangan pertemuan akhirnya tiga bersaudara ini memasuki ruangan istirahat yang telah disiapkan untuk mereka oleh sang Hokage. Penginapan dengan nuansa sederhana dan interior ala Jepang dengan beralaskan lantai _tatami_ dan disediakan sebuah _kotatsu_ berukuran sedang di tengah ruangan.

Tiga bersaudara itu pun langsung mengambil posisi nyaman mereka. Gaara yang masih dengan wajah seriusnya menduduki sebuah bantalan di depan _kotatsu_ sedangkan Kankurou yang memang sudah lelah langsung merebahkan badannya diantara bantalan _kotatsu_ yang tersedia. Berbeda dengan kakak perempuan mereka, dirinya justru malah sedang sibuk memeriksa fasilitas kamar penginapan yang mereka tempati.

"Haaah~ akhirnya aku bisa merebahkan badanku. Hey Gaara, malam ini kau ingin makan apa?" Pria dengan riasan garis-garis ungu di wajahnya yang baru saja merebahkan badannya di _tatami_ melirik kearah adiknya dan bertanya.

Gaara yang sedang duduk disamping kakaknya yang sedang rebahan itu menoleh ke arahnya. "hmmm… aku mungkin akan makan ramen keluar." Kankurou mengernyitkan alisnya karena mendengarkan jawaban sang adik. Entah alasan apa yang membuat adiknya menggemari makan ramen di Konoha. Memang rasa ramen di Konoha sangat enak, tetapi apakah Gaara tidak bosan untuk makan ramen terus kalau berkunjung ke Konoha?

"Ramen lagi? Bukankah terakhir kali kunjungan kita ke pertemuan Lima Kage di Konoha juga makan ramen? Kau ingat kan waktu kita bersama Lee dan Tenten juga?" Ucapan Kankuro barusan seakan-akan terdengar seperti sebuah keluhan agar Gaara tidak makanan Ramen lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan makan ramen sendiri juga tidak apa-apa." Kankurou melihat tatapan Gaara yang terlihat sangat serius dengan keinginannya untuk makan Ramen malam ini. Baiklah, seharusnya tadi ia tidak usah berkomentar seperti itu karena dia tidak tahu apakah adiknya itu marah karena komentarnya atau sebenarnya biasa saja. Mau bagaimana lagi, ekspresi adiknya yang satu ini memang paling susah ditebak dibandingkan dengan kakak perempuannya. Sekarang Kankurou merasa ia harus menemani adiknya menuruti kemauannya.

"Hey, aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang Kazekage bepergian sendirian di desa lain. Tentu saja aku akan ikut. Bagaimana denganmu, Temari." Kankurou balik melirik ke arah kakak perempuannya. Wanita bersurai pirang itu sekarang justru sudah menggunakan mantel mandi yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk menggunakan kamar mandi di ruangannya.

"Kalian pergi saja, aku lebih ingin mandi dan langsung beristirahat. Kalau aku minta dibawakan makanan ketika kalian pulang bagaimana?"

Kankurou berpikir sejenak. Bukankah lebih baik kalau mereka makan bersama saja? Namun, dia takut kalau kakaknya dipaksa ikut olehnya nanti akan berujung memarahinya, lagipula kakak perempuannya ini sangat seram kalau sudah marah. "Hah… kalau begitu apa boleh buat, baiklah kami akan bawakan Ramen untuk kau makan nanti."

"Kalau begitu, kalian cepat pergi. Karena aku akan mandi dan mengunci pintu." Mendengarkan perintah dari seorang kakak mereka, Kankurou dan Gaara pun akhirnya mengangkat badan mereka dari posisi santai mereka.

"Iya iya, ayo Gaara kita pergi sekarang." Akhirnya Gaara dan Kankuro pun pergi meninggalkan kakak perempuannya sendirian di kamar. Setelah itu, Temari langsung mengunci pintu kamar mereka agar tidak ada orang asing yang masuk ke kamar.

* * *

 **Ruang Hokage**

" _Otsukare_ , Shikamaru. Terima kasih sudah membantuku selama berlangsungnya acara pertemuan lima kage hari ini."

Hampir seharian lamanya, seorang ninja Jounin dari clan Nara ini mendampingi sang Hokage selama acara rapat berlangsung. Nara Shikamaru memang sudah bertekad ingin menjadi seorang penasehat Hokage meskipun di umurnya yang masih 19 tahun itu. Tak heran di acara rapat sekalipun, sang Hokage selalu meminta Shikamaru untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Selain tekadnya, kecerdasannya dan ketelitiannya dalam mengeluarkan gagasan adalah hal yang paling Kakashi suka juga dari Shikamaru.

" _Otsukaresama_ , Rokudaime."

"Kau tidak ada acara setelah ini? Kalau tidak keberatan, maukah kau bersamaku dan Tsuchikage pergi untuk minum?" Sang Hokage bernama Hatake Kakashi menawarkan sebuah ajakan minum bersama. Namun yang ditawarkan kemudian melirik ke arah jam dinding di ruangan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul jam 7 malam. Shikamaru mengembalikan pandangannya kepada Hatake Kakashi dan meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa ikut, karena saya sudah ada rencana lain."

"Hoo pasti bersama putri dari Sunagakure itu yah?" goda sang Hokage. Sudah tidak mungkin salah, pasti dugaannya itu benar. Selagi sang putri memang sedang berada di Konoha, tidak ada salahnya juga menggunakan waktu senggangnya untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak memaksa kamu juga. Sekarang kau boleh meninggalkan ruangan." Tidak berkomentar banyak. Hatake Kakashi akhirnya memberikan izin kepada Shikamaru untuk meninggalkan ruangan

"Terima kasih banyak, Hokage-sama."

"Hey, panggil aku Kakashi-sensei saja." Yang barusan digoda, tiba-tiba saja sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"hah… dasar anak muda."

* * *

 **Penginapan Konoha**

"Duh, di penginapan ini tidak ada cermin yang lebih besar lagi apa? Aku jadi kesusahan untuk menguncir rambutku kalau hanya menggunakan cermin kecil ini."

Wanita berambut pirang terurai dengan balutan sebuah mantel mandi yang panjangnya hanya menutupi sampai paha atasnya sedang mengatur rambutnya yang baru saja ia keringkan menggunakan hair dryer. Niatnya ingin dikuncir twintail seperti biasanya, namun ternyata mengatur penampilan rambutnya di hadapan cermin yang ukurannya tidak besar itu sangat sulit. Mungkin ia memang harus menunggu Kankurou dan Gaara pulang untuk membantunya merapihkan rambutnya itu.

Baru saja hendak mengganti pakaiannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang berasal dari pintu masuk ruangannya. Apakah itu adik-adiknya? Dia tidak menyangka kalau mereka bisa secepat itu pulangnya. Tidak menunggu lama, wanita yang masih mengenakan mantel mandi pendek itu langsung jalan menuju pintu masuk.

'tok tok'

'tok tok'

"Iya tunggu sebentar…"

' _cepat sekali mereka pulang, untung saja aku sudah selesai mandi.'_ Batin Temari.

Wanita itu membukakan pintu, dan berkata "Shikamaru?" Temari terkejut dengan hadirnya sesosok pria berkuncir tinggi dengan pakaian santai berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya. Sosok pria yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya sejak acara pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata beberapa bulan lalu.

"Te-Temari!" Tidak hanya Temari yang Terkejut, Shikamaru pun terkejut dengan sosok Temari. Sebenarnya yang membuatnya terkejut adalah pakaian yang dikenakan Temari. Kenapa dia berpakaian seperti itu disaat akan membukakan pintu untuk seseorang.

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini?"

"A-aku kesini hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan malam sebentar. Mungkin sekalian juga kita makan malam." Pria bemarga Nara ini berusaha untuk tidak gugup dan menjelaskan apa maksud tujuannya ke penginapan kekasihnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Apa yang membuatnya gugup adalah karena sosok Temari dengan balutan mantel mandinya.

"Hah… kau telat, aku sudah menitip dibelikan makanan oleh adik-adikku dan sekarang aku disuruh untuk tetap disini oleh mereka."

Terlihat sedikit ekspresi sebuah kekecewaan di wajah seorang pria dihadapan Temari. "Begitu yah… Apa boleh buat, kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Nanti pagi aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai gerbang." Shikamaru langsung membalikkan badannya. Dia tidak mau seorang Temari tahu kalau dirinya sangat tidak bisa fokus melihatnya mengenakan pakaian seperti itu.

Terlintas sebuah ide dari kepala Temari karena ia ingat akan sesuatu. Buru-buru ia mencegah kekasihnya pergi "Hey Shikamaru tunggu!" Dengan sedikit kasar Temari menangkap lengan Shikamaru.

"Bisa kah kau mampir sebentar? Aku butuh bantuanmu." Temari menatapnya lurus-lurus. Yang ditatap pun menampakkan rona merah di wajahnya. Jelas saja, Temari memohon kepadanya yang menurutnya sangat jarang sekali, dan lagi dengan pakaian seperti itu. Bagaimana pun Shikamaru adalah seorang pria, melihat wanita yang berpakaian seperti itu pasti akan sangat gugup. Apalagi itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"hah bantuan? A-apa itu?" Tanpa sebuah penjelasan, Wanita yang dikenal sebagai kunoichi yang kuat dan sadis ini langsung menarik Shikamaru untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"hey!"

' _apa-apaan sih wanita ini…'_

* * *

"Tolong ikat rambut aku." Temari memberikan dua buah pita yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengikat rambutnya. Shikamaru terbelalak dengan apa yang diminta kekasihnya itu.

Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela napas "Hah… Jadi aku datang kesini hanya untuk disuruh mengikat rambutmu?"

"Kau tidak mau? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya kalau disini hanya disediakan cermin kecil."

Shikamaru pun berdeham dan mengambil dua buah pita yang berada di tangan Temari. "Ya sudah, sini aku coba. Aku hanya terbiasa mengikat rambutku, dan aku belum pernah sebelumnya mengikat rambut wanita. Jadi maaf saja kalau nanti tidak rapih." Shikamaru tidak pernah berpikir kalau Temari akan memintanya untuk bantuan seperti ini.

Setelah Shikamaru menuruti permintaan kekasihnya, mereka pun akhirnya duduk di bantalan _kotatsu_. Temari duduk dengan posisi membelakangi Shikamaru agar lebih memudahkan Shikamaru untuk menata rambutnya.

Helai demi helai rambut Temari dirapihkan menggunakan sisir dengan gerakan halus. Rambut pirangnya yang tidak terlalu panjang terasa sangat lembut di telapak tangan Shikamaru. Ia tidak menyangka kalau rambut Temari akan sehalus ini.

"Hey Temari. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat rambutmu digerai. Apakah kau selalu dikuncir seperti ini di dalam rumah juga?"

"Tentu saja, kau tahu di Suna itu anginnya sangat berbeda, kalau kau tidak mengikat rambutmu dengan benar akan sangat merepotkan."

Semakin penasaran, ia pun kembali bertanya "Bahkan ketika kau tidur kau masih menguncir rambutmu?"

"Terkadang aku bahkan lupa untuk melepasnya, tapi aku lebih sering membiarkannya terurai saja." Temari jawab seadanya.

"Jadi begitu…."

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua terdiam. Rambut Temari sudah rapih disisir, kemudian Shikamaru membaginya menjadi dua buah bagian untuk diikat. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikat sebelah kiri dahulu. Dengan perlahan, ia pun mengikat rambut Temari sampai terlihat rapih.

Sebelah kiri sudah terikat dengan rapih, dan hanya tinggal menyisahkan bagian sebelah kanan. Baru akan mulai melanjutkan untuk mengikatnya, pandangan Shikamaru terarah pada leher Temari yang tidak tertutup dengan rambutnya. Kulit putih dan masih terlihat sedikit basah karena baru selesai mandi. Dan juga masih tercium bau sabun yang ia gunakan. Temari yang baru selesai mandi dan masih menggunakan mantel mandi ini sangatlah seksi dan menggoda sekali bagi Shikamaru.

Tak hanya memandang lehernya, Shikamaru pun tak sengaja melihat sebuah pemandangan indah lainnya. Mantel mandi yang membaluti tubuh Temari ternyata sedikit merosot dan memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dadanya. Pikirannya pun beralih kearah yang aneh-aneh.

Shikamaru pun menggeleng kepalanya. ' _Apa yang barusan aku pikirkan, dasar merepotkan'_ batinnya berkata.

Kemudian pandangannya pun kembali terarah ke leher Temari. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menyentuh leher putih Temari yang begitu menggoda baginya. Pelan-pelan ia mengarahkan tangannya menuju leher Temari, lalu menyentuhnya dan mengusapnya perlahan. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Tanpa disadarinya, jantungnya berdebar keras dan telapak tangannya makin menikmati menyentuh leher kekasihnya.

"H-hey, Shikamaru! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Temari membalikkan badannya menghadap Shikamaru karena ulahnya yang aneh.

Shikamaru pun menghentikan ulah tangannya. "Ah maaf… entah kenapa tanganku seperti bergerak sendiri ingin membelai lehermu." Ia menjelaskan dengan nada pasrah.

"Jangan mendadak begitu menyentuh tubuhku… a-aku sangat sensitive terhadap sentuhan." Shikamaru tercengang. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdebar. Napasnya tercekat. Ia tidak percaya pada pendengarannya. Apa yang dikatakan Temari tadi? Temari sensitive dengan sentuhan?

"Hah… _mendokuse_. Habisnya kau sangat menggoda sekali kalau kau berpenampilan seperti itu." Tanpa berpikir panjang, tiba-tiba saja keluar kata-kata itu dari mulut Shikamaru.

"Dan juga… aku sangat merindukanmu. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu, karena aku sangat merindukanmu, Temari." Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Shikamaru…."

Temari pun terdiam dengan ucapan jujur dari kekasihnya. Memang mereka sudah resmi berpacara. Namun, karena jarak mereka yang begitu jauh dan jarangnya waktu senggang karena kesibukan masing-masing, membuat mereka mau tidak mau harus mengambil resikonya sendiri memilih untuk memutuskan hubungan asmaranya. Selagi Temari sedang berada di Konoha, dan juga akhirnya mereka sedang ada waktu luang, tidak ada salahnya juga kalau mereka melepaskan rindu mereka masing-masing disaat seperti ini. Entah bagaimana cara yang pantas untuk melampiaskan rindu mereka.

Kemudian sebuah pelukan meluncur ke arah Temari "Hey…." Temari terkejut dengan pelukan yang diterima dari kekasihnya secara tiba-tiba itu

"Akhirnya kita bisa bersama setelah bebas dari kesibukan kita hari ini" Shikamaru berkata di dalam dekapan Temari.

Temari mengelus kepala Shikamaru setelah mendengarkan perkataannya. "Haahh….dasar _nakimushi-kun._ " Senyum ciri khasnya pun terlukis di wajah cantik sang putri.

"Aku tidak sedang menangis tahu." Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya dari Temari. Kemudian Temari pun hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat wajah cemberut Shikamaru.

Terdiam sejenak, mereka pun kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu meluncur sebuah ciuman kearah bibir mereka. Ciuman yang begitu hangat dengan lidah mereka yang saling bertautan.

...

...

...

Setelah melepas ciumannya, Shikamaru kembali menatap Temari. Tubuhnya yang masih dibaluti dengan mantel mandi dengan rambut yang hanya terikat sebelah sangat menggoda sekali. Lalu, pandangannya kembali terfokus kepada leher Temari yang dari tadi telah merusak pikirannya. Tak kuasa menahan nafsunya yang ingin sekali melumat leher gadis di hadapannya, mulut Shikamaru pun bergerak menuju leher Temari.

Yang menjadi korban nafsu kekasihnya hanya bisa menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Wanita itu hanya takut suara desahannya akan terdengar sampai keluar ruangan.

Merasa belum puas menjamah leher kekasihnya, Pria bersurai hitam itu terus melumat leher kekasihnya di sisi yang lainnya.

"Aaah…Shi-shikamau!" Sudah tidak bisa tertahankan lagi, desahan seksi dari mulut Temari pun keluar. Dengan serangan dari kekasihnya, Temari semakin menggeliat dan sukses membuat Shikamaru makin tidak terkontrol untuk terus melumat leher Temari.

" _Ba-baka_! Aaaaahhh… Shikamaru!" Desahan pun semakin terdengar lebih keras, yang mengeluarkan suara berusaha untuk meminimalisir volume suaranya dengan menyembunyikan wajahya pada tengkuk leher Shikamaru.

...

...

...

Merasa tidak ingin terlalu terbawa nafsu, Shikamaru akhirnya menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya. Terlihat Temari yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dari wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau se-sensitif itu. Aku sangat suka suara desahanmu, sangat seksi."

"Shikamaru _Baka_!"

"Kalau kau terus melanjutkannya, aku takut Gaara dan Kankurou tiba-tiba datang dan mempergoki kita sedang melakukan kegiatan bodoh ini." ekspresi sedikit kesal terlihat di wajah Temari.

"Kegiatan bodoh? Tetapi kau menikmatinya juga bukan? Dasar wanita merepotkan." Shikamaru pun lanjut melakukan hasrat untuk menguasai kekasihnya. Ia mencium bagian demi bagian dari leher sang putri dengan bergairah. Erangan dan desahan sang putri di dekapannya pun menjadi sebuah ketertarikan bagi Shikamaru.

Tidak mau membuang waktunya yang berharga, Shikamaru mencoba untuk menjatuhkan kekasihnya ke bawah bantalan _kotatsu._ Tidak ada sebuah penolakan dari Temari, Shikamaru pun melumat bibir kekasihnya yang sedang berada di bawahnya kemudian dibalas dengan sebuah pelukan yang melingkar di arah lehernya dari wanita pirang itu.

Mereka pun sangat menikmati dan menggunakan waktunya dengan baik untuk kegiatan yang bergairah ini. Baik Temari dan Shikamaru, mereka benar-benar sangat bersyukur akhirnya bisa melepaskan rindu mereka di sela-sela waktu kosong mereka. Mereka pun bersyukur kalau Kankurou dan Gaara sedang pergi keluar.

...

...

...

Tidak mau terlarut terlalu jauh, Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia tidak menyangka akan melakukan hal seperti ini di sebuah penginapan bersama Temari. Sang putri yang masih dengan posisi terlentang di atas bantalan kotatsu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Sudah bosan melakukannya?"

"Kalau saja Kankurou dan Gaara tidak akan kembali ke penginapan, mungkin aku sudah kehilangan kendali dan kita pasti sudah sampai melakukan hal yang lebih intense lagi…" Temari langsung bangun dari posisinya setelah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"hah? A-apa yang barusan kamu katakan?" Rona merah terpancar di wajah Temari.

"Ahahaha aku bercanda kok. Aku hanya akan melakukannya jika kau memang sudah siap saja…"

Terdiam sejenak. Atmosfir canggung pun menyelimuti mereka. Rona merah dari wajah mereka pun terpancar. Temari merapihkan posisi mantel mandinya yang sudah berantakan di tubuhnya. Kemudian berbalik arah memandang Shikamaru dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat.

"Mungkin saat aku berkunjung ke Konoha lagi sendirian, kita bisa 'melakukannya'…" Yang dibisikkan hanya bisa terkejut. Jadi Temari benar-benar tidak keberatan untuk 'melakukannya'?

"k-kau yakin dengan itu?" Shikamaru mencoba meyakinkan dengan kalimat yang barusan ia dengar.

"Selama itu kau, aku tidak keberatan…" wajah yang sangat merah dan terlihat gugup namun sangat manis bagi Shikamaru terpancar dari Temari. Kemudian, Shikamaru memeluk kekasihnya dan juga mengelus kepala sang putri.

"Ini ciuman yang terakhir untuk malam ini, _Oyasumi_ ,Temari."

Temari tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mendapati sentuhan dari mulut sang kekasih di bibirnya dan akhirnya hanya dibalas dengan pelukan melingkar kearah tengkuk Shikamaru. Lidah mereka saling bertautan, ciuman yang seakan-akan tidak mau dilepas.

Shikamaru melepaskan ciuman mereka dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat romantis ke telinga wanita yang berada di pelukkannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Temari."

...

...

...

"Shikamaru…sebelum kau pulang, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"hmm? Apa itu?"

"Tolong rapihkan lagi kunciran rambutku."

"Hah _mendokuse_."

* * *

" _Tadaima_ , Oi Temari. Ini makananmu sudah kami belikan." Suara berisik di balik pintu terdengar. Tidak salah lagi itu adalah Kankurou pikir Temari. Ia pun bergegas menuju arah pintu masuk dan membukakan kuncinya.

" _Okaeri_ …"

Pintu pun akhirnya terbuka, kedua adik Temari tiba-tiba terkejut melihat sosoknya. Entah terkejut karena apa. Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilan Temari? Ataukah hasil kunciran dari Shikamaru yang aneh sehingga membuat kedua adinya itu menjadi terkejut? Padahal sekarang ini ia sudah menggunakan baju santainya, bukan menggunakan mantel mandi lagi.

"Te-Temari… tadi memangnya Shikamaru datang ke sini?" Kankurou memastikan kalau dugaannya itu benar.

"Iya, tapi hanya sebentar saja dan membantuku untuk menguncir rambutku kemudian pulang."

Dan ternyata benar dugaannya. Karena dia tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh akhirnya setelah menyerahkan ramen yang tadi Temari pesan, Kankurou langsung memasuki ruangan dan menuju kamar mandi. "Ahahaha pasti kau senang sekali yah hari ini…. hey, aku mau mandi sekarang." Kankurou pun meninggalkan kakak dan adiknya hanya berdua.

Melihat tingkah adiknya yang sangat aneh itu, membuat Temari bingung. "Ada apa dengan Kankurou? Kenapa dia melihatku seperti ada yang aneh saja."

Gaara yang dari tadi hanya diam saja, ingin mencoba memberi tahu kepada Temari mengapa Kankurou bersikap aneh seperti itu. Tetapi kalau diberi tahu secara langsung, pasti Temari akan sangat malu dan bisa rusak moodnya sampai besok pagi. Mungkin ketika mereka sedang santai di dalam ruangan saja, ia baru akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Temari.

Temari yang memang sudah lapar langsung menuju kotatsu untuk menyantap ramen pesanannya, disusul dengan adiknya yang duduk di kotatsu yang sama dengan posisi dihadapan kakaknya.

Melihat kakaknya yang sedang asyik menyantap makanannya, tetap saja membuat Gaara merasa sangat terganggu melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari kakak dihadapannya itu. Dia pun berpikir sejenak apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

Kemudian ia teringat bahwa tadi Shikamaru membantu Temari untuk mengikat rambutnya. Disaat itulah sebuah ide muncul dari kepalanya.

" _anno_ …Temari. Bisakah kau lepas saja ikatan rambutmu? Lagipula ini di dalam ruangan juga bukan? Tidak perlu diikat juga tidak apa-apa."

Temari menghentikan aktifitas makannya. Rasanya aneh sekali Gaara tiba-tiba meminta hal seperti itu kepadanya. "Loh? Tidak biasanya kau seperti itu, Gaara. Kau sama saja seperti Kankurou. Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan ikatan rambutku malam ini?" Dengan sedikit kesal karena keanehan kedua adiknya itu, Temari akhirnya bertanya tanpa basa-basi apa yang memangnya sedang terjadi.

"Sebenarnya bukan kuncirannya, tapi…." Gaara pun sudah habis kata-kata. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawabnya seperti apa lagi. Pilihannya antara berkata yang sebenarnya atau tidak menjawab sama sekali. Tetapi kalau tidak dijawab, kasihan juga nasib kakaknya ini.

"hmmm?" Temari menunggu jawaban dari Gaara.

"Di leher kau terlihat beberapa _kissmark_." Dengan wajah yang tersipu, akhirnya Gaara pun menyerah dan berkata yang sebenarnya.

"Hah!?" Buru-buru Temari bergegas mencari cermin dan kemudian berkaca. Dan ternyata memang benar. Di lehernya terdapat beberapa _kissmark_ berkas ulah dari kekasihnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, akhirnya Temari hanya mendumel dan meneriaki nama sang pelaku dan sukses membuat adiknya merasa ketakutan.

"SHIKAMARU _BAKA_!"

 **-THE END-**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Setelah saya baca ulang, saya kesal sendiri sama ceritanya yang maksa banget ahahaha T_T (mau bikin sedikit lemon, tapi gagal)

Maaf banget ya kalau ceritanya abal banget dan keliatan maksa :( (mohon maaf juga kalo masih ada typo dan pemilihan kata yang gak pas)

Silahkan bagi yang ingin memberikan kritik dan saran bisa melalui review :)

 **PS:** mohon maaf saya masih belom bisa lanjut fanfic saya yang judulnya _"The New Nara Family"_ karena saya masih kurang inspirasi untuk ngelanjutinnya *author curhat* (mungkin dari kalian ada yang mau ngasih saya inspirasi? Ahaha )

 **Regards,**

 **Ninopyon**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **Shikamaru's POV**

Pagi ini aku harus mengantarkan rombongan Kazekage sampai ke depan gerbang pintu masuk Konoha karena hari ini mereka akan pulang menuju desa mereka. Aku yang memang sengaja mengambil alih tugas ini sudah menunggu beberapa menit yang lalu di depan sebuah penginapan tempat mereka bermalam. Sampai akhirnya muncul tiga sosok manusia.

Namun, dari ketiga sosok manusia itu, ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku, yaitu seorang wanita berambut pirang berkunc- tunggu dulu… hari ini dia tidak menguncir rambutnya sama sekali!

Aku merasa aneh, apakah karena adiknya tidak bisa membantu menguncirinnya, atau karena terburu-buru sampai dia tidak sempat menguncir rambutnya? Aku ingin sekali menanyakan hal itu, namun dilihat dari wajahnya sepertinya moodnya sedang tidak baik pagi ini.

Kami berempat pun berjalan menuju gerbang pintu masuk Konoha. Tidak berbicara banyak, kami hanya berbicara seadanya, kecuali wanita ini, dia hanya terdiam saja. Apakah dia habis bertengkar dengan adik-adiknya sampai-sampai moodnya seperti ini?

Akhirnya sampai juga di gerbang Konoha. Dan sampai sini juga tugasku sebagai pengawal mereka selesai. Kemudian aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutanya."

"Ya, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu."

Mereka pergi meninggalkanku, namun beberapa detik kemudian, wanita yang daritadi moodnya sedang tidak bagus itu berbalik arah dan datang menghampiriku. Aku yang bingung hanya bisa bertanya kepadanya.

"Kau kenapa, Temari? Oh iya, apakah aku harus menguncir rambutmu lagi? Dari tadi aku ingin bertanya kenapa-" Tiba-tiba sebuah tamparan meluncur kearah pipiku. Tamparan dari wanita ini memang tidak pernah berubah, rasa sakitnya masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku ditampar olehnya.

"Untuk beberapa saat, aku tidak bisa menguncir rambutku karena kamu tahu!"

"hah? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan kunciran dariku semalam?"

"Bukan masalah kuncirannya! Tapi ini!" Temari mengangkat sebagian helaian rambutnya dan memperlihatkan lehernya. Astaga… aku tidak menyangka bahwa kegiatanku semalam sampai membuat bekas yang lumayan banyak dan terlihat itu.

"Akan aku balas nanti disaat kita bertemu lagi karena kau sudah membuatku malu di depan adik-adikku! Dasar Shikamaru _Baka_!" Wanita itu pun membalikkan badannya dan berusaha mengejar langkah adik-adiknya yang sudah lebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Tunggu dulu…tadi dia bilang _'akan aku balas'_? balasan seperti apa yang akan dia berikan kepadaku nanti? Semoga saja bukan sebuah tamparan lagi….

"Haaaah! Dia dan adik-adiknya itu memang sangat merepotkan…."


End file.
